I Forgot
by onedirectionbabe
Summary: Louis is leaving for a long time.


I slowly opened the door, revealing the love of my life.

And I knew this was it.

I knew this was the last time I'd see him for a VERY long time.

1 year.

Everyone says long distance relationships don't work and I'm starting to believe them.

He'll be in America for work with 1D, a tour and signings and I know how it works. He barely as any time to text let alone maybe Skype or something. It sucks.

I don't want to say goodbye. I love seeing him every day. I love being in his arms. I love his kisses. I love when he makes me laugh. I love how he's the funniest person in the world but can be serious in a flash. I love waking up to his beautiful face. I love the hot, passionate nights we have together. I love his laugh. I love his smile. I love his eyes. I love his strong arms.

I love him and I don't want to let him go.

I don't like thinking how he'll be surrounded by beautiful American girls all screaming his name. I don't like thinking how we might drift apart. He could get lonely. He could feel the need for someone and where am I? A whole ocean away.

I know he says he'll never even think about cheating, but he's a 20 year old guy with needs. And I won't be there for a year.

I knew when I started dating him 2 years ago that going out with a huge pop star would be hard. With the fans and media all on our case. But I've been through a lot with him and I can say I'm a survivor of the fucking fans. There was a period of time where I was the number one thing to hate. I had to delete my Tumblr and my Facebook, making new secret accounts for both. I got a million hate tweets from all the Directioners (but they're not really Directioners, just haters). I got some death threats actually too. Fun, huh? Once, I was walking down the street and I got a full water bottle thrown at my head, giving me a massive headache. I was absolutely disgusted by the fans and so was he. He stood up for me. He tweeted "stop hating my love. She's gorgeous and beautiful and she makes me happy. She doesn't deserve this". I memorized that tweet. It was sweet and after that, SOME of the hate died down. It was really hard going through that, thinking about how many people disapprove of our relationship.

But, I got through it. I got through it because I love him and would take a fucking bullet for him.

But now, I won't have any chance like that. He's going to be a million miles away.

I can't touch him. I can't kiss him. I can't hug him. I can't talk to him. I can't laugh with him. I can't watch movies with him. I can't make love to him. I can't cuddle with him. I can't do what I love with him.

And cue my tears.

"Baby, don't cry." he said, dropping his bags by his side and pulling me into his arms.

His arms that I'll never be able to be in for a year.

"Louis." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Sh, baby, it's alright." he said, stroking my hair gently.

I couldn't stop crying. I didn't want to stop crying. I didn't want to say goodbye.

"Honey, it'll be okay. Everything will be okay." he soothed.

I gathered up the strength to push him out of my arms, him fumbling back.

"No! Everything won't be okay! How can you say that? We won't be together for a fucking year and you're saying everything will be okay? Louis, it's not! It's going to be hell for me!" I screamed.

"And you don't think it'll be hell for me too? I fucking love you and if I had a choice, I wouldn't go!" he shouted back.

And then, I just felt my world collapsing around me. It felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders.

I just fell.

I just collapsed on the floor onto my knees, not wanting to do this anymore. I was sick of feeling pain all the time. Of knowing that my relationship is never secure.

"I don't want to do this anymore." I cried into my knees, bringing my legs close.

"Oh god, baby, no." Louis said, kneeling next to me and putting a hand on my back.

"I don't want to feel this pain anymore." I sobbed.

"Sweetie, everything is going to be-"

"No! It's not going to be okay. This relationship will always be hard. For both of us."

He just looked at me. "What are you saying?"

I sniffed and wiped my tears, looking up at him. I shrugged. "I don't know, Louis. You can't honestly say that you won't forget about me. There will be beautiful girls there. More beautiful than me. Louis, I'm nothing compared to other women and you know that. You'll have urges and I won't be there to tend to them. You'll have to find someone else to take my place."

He stared with amazement before he finally shook his head. "You're crazy. You're the love of my life. I could never find someone as good as you. You make me happy like no one else can. No one can ever replace you. You're talking nonsense."

I smiled weakly. "That's just not true, though."

He took my hands. "Stop." he whispered.

He took me in his arms again and squeezed as hard as he could.

I was going to miss this.

"I love you." he said, kissing my cheek gently.

"I love you too, Boo." I said, reciting the nickname I call him.

He blushed. "I'm gonna miss you calling me that."

I giggled lightly. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Can you take me to the airport?"

I looked in his sad eyes. "I don't want to. But, I have to, huh?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

We entered the crowded airport together, hand in hand.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"Harry texted they're in terminal B." he said, looking at his phone.

"Hey, aren't the fans going to go crazy?"

He looked at me. "Uh, yeah, probably. Let's just...run?"

I smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

People were already looking at us, not really sure if they believed their eyes.

We grinned at each other before taking off.

There were definitely Directioners here, and they were already chasing us.

I threw my head back and laughed, almost stumbling over as Louis dragged me along with him.

People stared from all around and some people even tried to run in front of us to block the way, but Louis was very quick.

It was hilarious.

Every once in a while, I'd look at Louis and smile, him smiling back.

But it'd fade just as fast, knowing that the moments we have like this will be non existent in less than 10 minutes.

We finally got to terminal B, out of breath, walking through the gates. Only people with tickets could get past the gates, so we were safe, but people were definitely hoarding around with video cameras.

"Hey." we breathed, walking up to the guys who were before the final door to the plane.

They looked at us, amused.

"What, did you just come from some car sex?" Harry smirked, looking us up and down.

"You wish." I smiled.

They laughed.

"Boarding number 29B is taking off in 10 minutes." a loud voice boomed through the airport.

I looked at Louis sadly. He looked at me back.

"Okay, let's go." Zayn said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Harry, Niall, and Liam did the same, turning to Louis.

"I'll meet you in there." he said.

Then, they turned to me.

They were all my friends. Whenever I need someone to talk to about Louis, I always go to one of them. You might think I'd have girl friends but I don't. They're so sweet to me.

Liam is the one I go to for advice.

Zayn is the one I go to for someone to listen to my pathetic rants.

Harry is the one I go to for secrets about Louis; he knows everything about him.

And Niall is my absolute best friend. He always makes me laugh and smile when Louis' not there to do it.

Liam came up to me first.

"I'll miss you, babe." he said.

I could already feel tears coming to my eyes. "I'll miss you too, Li."

He wrapped his arms around me and a tear escaped my eye, dripping onto his shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut, more tears falling.

I let out a strangled breath as he released me and kissed me on the cheek.

Then, Zayn approached me as Liam walked down the hall to the plane.

"I'm gonna miss your long rants." he chuckled softly.

I sighed. "I'm gonna miss someone listening to me, Z."

I know it's a year only and not for my whole life. It seems like this is the last time I'll ever see them, though.

"Come here." he said, opening his arms.

I smiled and entered them, burying my head in his neck.

He smelled of peppermint, like he always does. I was going to miss that.

"I love you, hon." he said, pulling away.

"Love you too, Z."

He poked my nose gently before boarding the plane.

"Oh, Harry." I chuckled, pulling him into an immediate hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, sweet cheeks." he said in my ear, reciting the nickname he gave me the first day I met him.

"And you think I'll miss your rude remarks and the way you mentally fuck me?" I said, pulling away.

He looked at me, confused and turning sad.

"Of course I will!" I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck.

He sighed happily and hugged me back.

"Bye, sweet." he finally said before leaving.

"And Niall." I sighed, him the only one left.

"I don't want to leave my best friend." he said sadly, eyes watering up.

"Dude, do not cry. If you cry, I cry." I said, throat closing.

But he couldn't help it. Tears silently streamed down his face while I did the same.

"Stop." I chuckled.

"I'll miss you." he said.

I took him in my arms, slowly stroking his blonde, soft hair and inhaling his Irish scent. Don't even ask what an Irish scent is, I don't know.

"Babe, I love you." I said, pulling back.

"Boarding number 29B taking off in 5 minutes." the voice said again.

I looked around at the imaginary voice and back at Niall.

"See you in a year." he said.

I nodded. "Bye, Nialler."

He left.

I turned around to see Louis' face there, already crying.

And I just collapsed in his arms without saying a word.

I was going to miss the boys, yes, but Louis most. I can't live without him.

"Okay," I said in a strangled voice, thick with tears, "promise me you'll always love me and won't cheat with some more beautiful American girl."

He shook his head. "I'll love you forever and I could never."

I nodded. "I love you so much, Louis, don't go." I sobbed.

He took me in his arms once more. "I don't want to, trust me. I'm sorry."

"I know. I bet you have to go now." I said, gathering my strength and pulling away.

"Yeah. Bye."

I flattened my lips into a line and looked down. "Bye, Lou."

He kissed my forehead before turning towards the doors. He gave the person his ticket and started down the hall.

As I watched him slowly disappear, every little moment and huge moment in our relationship flashed through my mind.

Our good times. And bad times. We've been through everything together.

I will miss him with all my heart.

As the door slowly closed, the tears fell hard, my stomach tightening.

This was real.

But then, as there was an inch left of light showing through the crack of the door closing, it burst open.

Louis ran out.

"Excuse me, Mr.-" the lady started.

Louis just kept running towards me as I watched in amazement.

He took me in his arms, dipped me like they do in the movies, and gave me the biggest kiss we've ever had.

My eyes slowly fluttered shut.

This was perfect.

The kiss. The moment. The scene. Louis.

It was the most passionate, heated, intense kiss we've ever had in our whole relationship and I never wanted it to end.

I seriously felt like I was in a romance movie; Louis dipping me in his arms like this.

I loved it.

He pulled away, both of us breathless.

I looked in his eyes, amazed.

"Louis, what was-" I started.

"I forgot to give you a goodbye kiss."


End file.
